Too Long of a Wait
by ShinobuChan93
Summary: Neji is getting impatient with Lee. First Lemon. NejiLee Don't like don't read


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee have been dating. For at least six months now. But Neji couldn't take it anymore because they haven't gone beyond a gentle kiss!

But that's only because Lee says he isn't ready, so Neji waited patiently, and he is losing his patience.

"Dammit…" Neji muttered to himself.

"Is something wrong Neji?" Lee asked curiously.

"It's nothing"

"Really?"

Neji looked over to Lee and couldn't resist blushing at his boyfriend's curious eyes. God he looked cute.

Said boyfriend felt a hand wrap around his waist as Neji pulled him into a soft kiss.

Neji pulled back after a moment and got up form the bench he and Lee were sitting on.

The normally green genin got up as well and stood next to the lavender eyed boy.

They walked home until it got to the point they had to separate, kissing Lee's forehead once before Neji went his way.

All the Hyuuga did that night was think. Thinking about Lee in front of him, moaning as Neji pushed himself in deeper.

Yet he didn't realize a slight heat in his lower area until a few minutes after he snapped out of his fantasy.

After taking care of his 'problem' Neji decided it was time. Tomorrow was the day.

Neji noticed Lee being earlier to training than usual. This gave him a quick opportunity.

Making sure no one was around, he kissed Lee. A little bit harder than normally but not too rough.

Lee kissed back hesitantly but eventually gave in and kissed back more.

Footsteps from Gai and Tenten alerted them to stop.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They shared a silly little hug, Neji twitching at the sight.

"Jealous?" Tenten said with a tiny smirk

A slight 'hmph' from Neji made Tenten giggle.

After a long, exhausting, training session everyone said their goodbyes to Gai and Tenten.

Lee turned to Neji "Can I go to your house Neji-kun?"

Neji was surprised at first. Especially at the 'kun' that came after. "Um…well…"

Lee gave Neji the puppy dog face look.

"Ok ok just stop doing that" Neji said bluntly.

"Yay"

Hopefully his family members were not home. Luckily they weren't.

"Big place….um...Neji..."

Neji, being lost in his mind of yet another perverted fantasy, (preferably of Lee sucking Neji off), snapped out of it.

"Hmm?"

"Let's take a bath!"

The Hyuuga nearly fell over from the other genin saying that.

He coughed slightly "Ok then" he grabbed Lee's hand and walked to a big oriental style bath.

The lavender eyed boy couldn't help but watch his boyfriend strip out of the green spandex.

Of course he realized something else,

"You pervert"

Turns out, Lee was watching him strip as well. Lee just blushed and pouted cutely.

"Ahh…so warm..." The short haired genin said as he sat in the bath.

Neji stared at Lee's chest, so built...but not too built.

He moved closer, a hand slowly slimming around Lee's waist.

"Neji-ku –"

Lee was cut off by his boyfriend's lips.

Gentle at first, the kiss, but got much rougher in a minute.

Neji slid his tongue across Lee's bottom lip, hearing a slight moan from Lee.

This gave Neji an opportunity to explore Lee's mouth with his tongue, licking every cavern, hearing another moan as he coaxed Lee's tongue into play. That is until their tongues battled for dominance which Neji won easily.

The need for air pulled the boys away from their kiss. Lavender eyes stared into dark ones.

Neji kissed Lee's jaw down to his neck, kissing and sucking at his collarbone, making Lee moan lightly.

He kissed up to Lee's ear. He whispered "Lee, I can't wait anymore." Before gently biting the shell, Lee trembling at the bite.

Neji kissed Lee lower, taking one of Lee's nipples in his mouth, nipping at it lightly. The other hardening at Neji's touch.

Lee moaned a little louder and felt something lower harden.

"Ahh...Neji…" The dark eyed genin moaned as Neji slowly stroked his erection, hardening at Neji's touch.

"Lee…" looking at him lustfully, he gently lifted Lee up on the side of the bath, seeing how hard Lee had actually gotten.

The dark eyed genin blushed as Neji stared, not even noticing that Neji moved closer.

"Ahh…N-Neji..!" He let out as Neji slowly licked up and down Lee's erection, giving a hard kiss to the tip before engulfing his length.

Lee didn't know Neji was so skilled with his mouth, Neji sucked on Lee's dick pretty skillfully.

Lee tensed up and would have come, but Neji pulled away before he could.

Lee whined but Neji hushed him when two fingers were pushed gently into his mouth, which Lee sucked on, hesitantly at first but increased a little.

Neji pulled his fingers out and moved on top of Lee and pushed one of his fingers in.

Lee winced in pain, and Neji kissed his forehead, and slid his second finger in, and made a scissoring motion.

Neji pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Lee's entrance.

Lee shook a little and held onto Neji's shoulders, clutching as he slid in.

"It hurts at first but it will get better, trust me."

Neji waited a moment and when Lee nodded he started.

Gently at first, with a nice slow pace.

"N- Neji-kun…harder"

Neji smirked and obeyed his lover, going harder and picking up his speed.

Neji heard Lee scream in pleasure when he hit a certain spot.

"Neji..d-do that again!"

Neji obeyed and searched for the spot, hitting it once more.

"I..I'm going to.."

Lee came all over Neji's chest, the screamed in pleasure when he felt Neji's seed pour into him.

They panted at the same pace and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Neji-kun"

He held Lee and kissed his forehead

"I love you too Lee-kun"

* * *

Sorry it's not that great…It's my first lemon…and I'm not good with endings either. Please review (hopefully nothing harsh)


End file.
